SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton (born December 2, 1988 29), known on YouTube as SSundee, is a Minecraft Gamer who now lives in Canada. He was born in Michigan, and raised in both Louisiana and Virginia most of his life. He is a former member of the group TeamCrafted. Traits while playing Minecraft * Before the intro of most of his videos he is seen in his "Derp SSundee" persona and performs varying comedic skits; Usually puns relating to following video * He goes silent when he dies ingame (for realistic effect). He does not do this as much as he used to. * He uploads many videos where he uses the “Lucky Blocks” And "Lucky Blocks Addons" Minecraft mod. *He tends to do embarrasing dances while music plays during his Lucky Block series. *He often says "get freaking wrecked" when killing a mob in Minecraft. Name Origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when his brother in law was making accounts on Call of Duty and trolling other users. He made a username called "Saturdee_" and Ian made one called "Sundee_" as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The way these was pronounced was "Saturdee, 2 underscores" and "Sundee, 2 underscores" respectively. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. As the YouTube channel name (Sundee) with one "S" was taken, he added another "S" to it, which makes his channel name now known as "SSundee". Personal Life and History On December 2, 1988, Ian Stapleton/SSundee was born in Michigan. At the age of 8, he soon moved to Louisiana until the age of 16, then moved to Virginia until he became 18. He moved to South Carolina until a month after his 29 birthday, and is currently living in Victoria, British Columbia in Canada. All of this info was found on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09OVWgolwFk . As of now, he is in Double Jump Games Studio. Ian joined the military branch: Air Force when he was in his young adult years (Unknown date, suspected to be 17 or 18 at the time) and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Madelyn" at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 28 of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first YouTube channel with the name of "SSundee" He didn't upload videos until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free time each day doing and uploading gameplay videos such as "Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends" and a lot more. He would also occasionally do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first Minecraft video titled "Minecraft Rollercoaster! w/ SSundee" which he said in the video's description "I hope you guys like my idea :)". And so, he started doing Minecraft Survival series with some of his friends and uploaded them to YouTube every day. The roller coaster was eventually featured on Machinima. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends, and he soon got his former wife (Madelyn) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he did vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22 of 2012, when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15, 2013. He was going through a divorce and uploaded a video 3 months later apologizing and explaining why he just left without a word, and his fans welcomed him back. On February 14, 2013, he made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military, and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. On March 17, 2013, Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He was sad as he was apologizing to his fans and almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome SSundee, who all of his fans respected, loved, and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his YouTube career with his friends. On August 20, 2013, JeromeASF uploaded an "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around (they were also eating tacos), saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This is the same Maddie, according to SSundee’s video (Both Maddie sound the same and look like each other, and also both Maddie share the same Minecraft account.), and later, they got remarried. On August 23, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the support his fans have given him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends Sky Does Minecraft (now known as NetNobody), Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, and HuskyMudkipz, in TeamCrafted. Later on in his YouTube career TeamCrafted broke up. Rarely he still uploads video that involves TeamCrafted members. He continued playing Minecraft by himself uploading videos of him playing mini games such as Super Smash Mobs (discontinued), CrazyCraft (multiple series, currently inactive), and Jailbreak (multiple series, currently inactive). Later in 2014 he started playing with his friend Lancey (Lanceypooh), and recorded some series such as the Feed The Beast Modpack (discontinued). He suddenly stopped recording with Lancey for unknown reasons. He now plays with his friend Crainer. Currently, SSundee records with Crainer on multiple series such as the ongoing Sky Factory 4 and the Lucky Block series. Also, he does 100 Ways to Die (multiple series, currently inactive) with himself, Crainer and Ambrew. As of September 22, 2016 he has a little over 7 million subscribers. He also married his girlfriend Madelyn in mid 2014. On May 10th 2016, his YouTube channel and Twitter account were hacked by well-known hacker @Parody, who hacked many other YouTubers. At exactly 3:00 AM, The hacker uploaded a video titled @parody, many reuploads of the video can be found online. He also revealed all of SSundee's YouTube earnings on his Twitter account. After the incident, SSundee got his channel back and eventually his Twitter account, but decided to stop using Twitter after this incident, but has since started using Twitter again as of June 4th, 2016. On September 2016, SSundee flew to a place called Minecon, a Minecraft related convention, where he got to meet a lot of his fans. On July 29, 2017, SSundee had posted a PUBG gameplay video which he introduced Russel, his new video editor. From December 27, 2017 to January 3 2018, SSundee stopped uploading temporarily. On January 3, 2018 SSundee released a very emotional video explaining his absence and that he would be taking a temporary hiatus from YouTube due to personal issues and focusing on his family. No resume date has been set but he has stated that he will be back. We all miss him we know that he is a serious man. On January 23, 2018 Ssundee was seen in one of Nico Vald's, one of his friends, live streams named "New Fortnite Skins Fortnite Battle Royal Skins Update" seen at around 23:55 minutes into the stream. On January 29, 2018, Ssundee had started posting on his Instagram account, after being inactive on it for 2 years. He stated on both his Instagram, and his Twitter that an update video would be coming soon. On Feburary 12th 2018, Ssundee posted an update video stating that he has moved to Canada in the DoubleJump (His company) Offices. He explained that he and Maddie seperated and that now his life in God's hands, he will return to YouTube once God tells him to. As of April 5th 2018 no further videos have been posted and when SSundee will return is unknown. Series * Lucky Block Challenge (Weekly) * Minecraft GTA, series 3 (Weekly) * Murder Modded Mini-Game (Weekly) * Pokémon (On Pokéfind Server) (Weekly) * Crundee Craft 2 (Starting Soon, Stated in the last episode of 'What is Minecraft') * Hypixel Games (Bed Wars, Murder Mystery) and Pokémon Bed Wars (Unpredictable) * Assorted Flash Games (Unpredictable) * Random Games (Unpredictable) * Ocassional Maps (Unpredictable) * Occasional Clash Royale (Unpredictable) * Occasional .io games (Agar.io, Slither.io, etc) (Unpredictable) * HTC VIVE Gaming (Unpredictable) * TNT Wars (Unpredictable) * Try Not to Laugh Challenge (Unpredictable) * SkyRealms (small break explained in crainers sky realms video titled guess who) * Crundee Craft (Ended) * Troll Craft (Ended) * Stardew Valley (Ended) * What is Minecraft (Ended) * Minecraft Family Feud (Ended) * Feed The Beast (Ended) * Feed The Beast: Blood n Bones (Ended) * Jailbreak (Ended) * Skyfactory 1,2,3,4 (Ended) * Minecraft GTA mod, series 1 and 2 (Ended) * CrazyCraft 1,2.0 (Ended) * Crash Landing (Ended) * The Aftermath (Ended) * The Golden Cobblestone (Ended) * Pixelmon (Ended) And various other, older series. The above are the most well known of Ssundee’s series. Friends * Ambrew * BajanCanadian * Bodil40 * Brozziest * CaptainSparklez * Cobblestone * Deadlox * Derp SSundee * Garret * heykillerfilms (Russel, his editor) * Huronumotion Gaming * Huskymudkipz * JeromeASF * Joblessgamers * Kehaan * KennyDGP * Lachlan * Lancey * MaddieJoi * MinecraftFinest * MinecraftUniverse * MrCrainer * MyDadsAFace (Colton, his son) * N60SEAN * NeoMC * NicovaldG * Parker_Games * PatP * PopularMMOs * PrestonPlayz * SnakeFistExplosion (Russel) * TheCheatCode * TheDiamondMinecart * TheKiwiColonel * TheaNicka * Thunberg * Vikkstar123 * Wallelouie * X33N Enemies *(Super) Villain Crainer *Haircuts *R.I.P headphone users *Dirt *Soul Sand *Derp SSundee (sometimes) *The Ender Dragon (after Blood N Bones finale) *Tattoos *Crainer's Breath *The COUCH!!! People Who He Currently Plays With *MrCrainer *TheaNicka *NeoMC *Ambrew *Kehaan *Nicovald *Thunberg *JoblessGarrett & Leah Trivia * He was in the Air Force for 6 years. * His favorite color is blue. * His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. * He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet (which he now has), but styles into a ponytail, sometimes removing his bobble). * The reason he joined the Air Force, was because he was neither interested in school (he attended Nandua High School until 2006), nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and went to college for few classes but hated it. He later quit to join the military and and found he loved it. * He likes Rock and electronic music. * His favorite sports are basketball, soccer and tennis. * He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military and even while he was doing vlog videos back then. * He doesn't like Snakes because "SNAKES FRIGGIN SUCK!" * He has an 8-year old son named Colton. * His middle name is Marcus. * When he was about "5 years younger" (21 years old, or possibly 5), he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the "no-no spot" while riding his bike. [1] * He can sing using SSundee's voice. * During the time near the Christmas of 2014, he couldn't make videos for 3-4 Days due to being sick. His fans were complaining, and "I'm pretty sure one of the comments called him fat..." So he, while still having a burning ear infection, decided to make a video explaining why. * Ian is working with an app/game-making company called 'Double Jump Studios (formerly known as Dockyard Games),' and they have currently made 3 mobile games: Grappling Garry, Cube Crusher, Temple Toad, and their latest one, Slash Mobs. To show Ian's contributions to these games, in Temple Toad, they added SSundee's skin head into the game. And they went one step further... by adding Derp SSundee's head into the game. * SSundee announced that he had co-created an app called VIDO on June 20, 2016, a YouTube app with extra functionality such as rewards and video comments. * When recording CrundeeCraft on December 25, 2015, he gave rise to Villain Derp SSundee as a response to the return of Villain Crainer. * He helped to promote and participate in a music channel known as "Ninety9Lives" which features many electronic/dubstep artists. The channel currently has over 1 million subscribers. * In an episode of TrollCraft, posted on October 7th, 2016, he specifically says "I'm gonna try and get this episode done as quickly as possible because a hurricane is gonna come to my house in like 10 hours." This is a reference to Hurricane Matthew, which was heavily hitting the coast of North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, and Florida at that time, meaning he lives in one of those states. * The Pokemon Go series has shown that SSundee lives in South Carolina. * SSundee uses Crest toothpaste (mentioned in his Sky Factory 3 Series). * SSundee found out sometime in December 2016 that he was allergic to bananas. * In his former wife Madelyn's Instagram, it has shown that SSundee used to live in Summerville, which is a city in South Carolina. * SSundee and Madelyn bought a new house in mid-2015 and gave a tour of it as a 5 million subscriber special. The video can be found here. * Despite being a kid-friendly channel, if you go back enough to one of his older videos, you can see that he used to curse. * While some people claim it to be, SSundee's first video was not Minecraft. In his "Reacting to Older Videos " video, SSundee's first video was a 360 no scope fail in Call of Duty * SSundee stated in a Q&A that he's 6'0-6'1. * SSundee weighed 188.2 lbs when he stood on the scale in his video "Why you miss uploads..Fatty ". * SSundee is allergic to chicken. [2] Famous Quotes Ian * "Hey. Welcome to my channel." (Channel Trailer) * "Hey guys. It's SSundee. Two underscores." (Old intro) * "Hey what's goin' on guys? SSundee here, and welcome back to ........." (Beginning of Videos) * "And when we left off, if you remember, ........." * "I understand this is not a minecraft video. Before you go slamming your face into the dislike button, give this game a chance. You may actually like it." * "Don't do this!" * "That's weird..." * "DANG IT!!!" * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "That's awesome!" * "DON'T DO THIS BRO!" * "Hey dudes!" * "AHHHHH!" * "Punch him in the throat!" * "What the freak is wrong with you?" * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" (Rarely used now) * "G freakin' G!!!" * "I will murder your face... what?" (Rarely used now) * "I'll murder your mother!" (Rarely used now) * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "Oh... My... God..." * "Lets do this dudes!" * "You doods/guys ready?" * "Why do you have a Butt Port?!?" (Rarely used now) * "Do you love me yet mommy?" * "Freakin' Karma!" (Jailbreak Season 2 Whenever Disconnected From Server) * "Let's Wreck Face!" *"Whats undertale?" *"You are Tanky" *"YOU CONCEDE!" * "I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!" * "That dude hits like a truck!" * "AOOOOOH!!...Yes!" * "Have a carrot!" * "What the freak is this?" * "COBBLESTONE = LIFE!!!" * "I'm sorry, Bro. I had to do it." * Spam cringe in the chat!!!! (Livestreams) * "LEL!" * "YEEES!!!" * "NOOO!!!" * "DO YOU LOVE ME YET MOM?!?!?!?" * "It gets extremely hot during the winter here." * "This sword hits like a freaking TRUCK!!" * "Taking down the wither boss! Like a boss!" * "You guys know my rule. Every time I find a lucky block, I have to open it." * "#CrainerSucks!" * "Ambrew, give Crainer his number!" (100 Ways To Die Series) * "Alright, Ambrew. Give me my number." (100 Ways To Die Series) * "Crainer is growing up!" (Golden Cobblestone) * "(SSundee) Hashtag Crainer's all grown up." "(Crainer) I AM NOT GROWN UP, IAN!!" "(SSundee) I don't believe it." (The Golden Cobblestone) * "Crainer, get rid of the freakin' meat poles!" (SkyFactory 2) * "Let's test our luck on the dancer's pole." (Lucky Block Series) * "Protect and serve." * "May the best _____ win." * "Don't you throw that crap at me!" * "CRAINER! This isn't cool, homie!" (Crundeecraft) * "You freakin' money stealer. Go away!" * "The world will never know." * "Let's test our luck in the dancer's club." (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainer, stay out of my dancer's club!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainer, can you just, in one intro, once in your life, be normal?" * "There something wrong with you Crainer..." * "We talked about this, Crainer." * "Keep an open mind." (Skyfactory 1 & 2, The Golden Cobblestone and many other lets plays with Crainer) * "Now let me ask you something. Do you have a pen and paper ready?" (Sky Factory 1, 2, 3, 4, and The Golden Cobblestone) * "I think you need Dr. Phil." * "Am I behind on a meme?" (Lucky Block Series) * "Crainer, what I'm about to tell you is gonna ruin your life." (Factions) * "Keehan... Homie." (Lucky Block Series) * "What the heck, Kehaan?!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan, you have gone too far!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Well played, Kehaan." (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan, I know where you live!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan... One more strike." (Lucky Block Series) * "Kehaan, you are an evil human being!" (Lucky Block Series) *. Kehaan. What is your obsession about stacking things on top of things? (Lucky Block Series) * "Yeah, don't judge me. I'm a Sadist..." (Crundeecraft) * "Let me get Derp SSundee real quick." * "I couldn't escape that!" (Lucky Block Series) * "Well, there goes negative ___ nether stars." (Lucky Block Series) *"My mom is a bag and a hydra!?" * "Crainers will die." (Crundeecraft) * "Now I know what you're thinking. You're like 'Ssundee, why did we do all this?'" (Sky Factory 2) * "You're marrying Gertrude, you jerk!" (100 Ways to Die Series) * "Payback's gonna suck.." (Crundeecraft) * "I found an exploit." * "Pat... Let me be a happy little boy." (Factions) * "Mistakes were made! Mistakes were made!" * "Let's see how many nether stars we end up with." (Lucky Block Series) * "In between episodes, I talked with Kehaan." (Lucky Block Series) * "We will teach Crainer that he is all grown up." (Crundeecraft) * "Keehan, why u gotta do dis to me?" * "It's time to troll Crainer!" * "Mysterious Pat." * "Haramberg" (Factions) * "Fam lit." * "Your channel has more click bait than a Bass Pro Shop." * "Welcome to my gym." (Pixelmon) * "I have issues." * "Game, please!" * "Crainer, this fire represents your heart. You just burned the Golden Cobblestone into your heart." (The Golden Cobblestone) * "Never mess with me and Gertrude again!" * "Keehan! What! (Died) What are you doing to me?" (Lucky block series) * "Welcome to (freakin') Blood n' (freakin') bones." It depends where he says "freakin'". *MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!" (Lucky block series) *"S-S-SIR! S-SIR!" *"I will murder every thing you love." *"Dale for secretry of the state" (RPG Factions) *"Naw man i'm just kidding you're not ugly Crainer, i wouldn't do that to you homie, SYKE! you ugly." (TrollCraft) *"Hey Crainer, more like no brainer!" *"Gertrude is back!" *"Kehaan, You will be hearing from my lawyer." *"Let's go get Derp SSundee" *"Can SSunbrew be smarter than Crundee?!" *"Do you think this episode was...Cheesey?" *"I will protect this city!" (Murder Run and Murder Mystery) * "Anyways doods, I'm gonna go ahead and wrap up this video. Hope you guys enjoyed." (End of Videos) Derp SSundee * "(Derp SSundee) Hey, SSundee! SSundee!" "(SSundee) Yeah, what's going on, Derp SSundee?" * "Can someone explain to me why a shiny magikarp looks like someone peed all over it?!""Do you think I'm beautiful?" * "Everyone poop on your front lawn!... I'm helping." * "I'm a bacca! (makes wookiee sounds)" * "This video is rated 'M' for death!" * "I THINK EGGS ARE BETTER FOR DINNERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" * "I blew up an ant hill once. I feel really bad about that." * "♪When there's something strange... In the neighborhood... who you gonna call?♪ Not freakin' me!" * "King Kong has a little ding dong!" * "Look, Dumbledore! I'm a wizard too!" * "I'm a spider. Eeeeeh!" * "Hey, Crainer. Let's count together. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... #Rekt! Heh he-he heh!" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch a guy!♪" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can sing Tiger Eye!... THE EYE OF THE TIGERRRRRRR!♪" * "♪I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky! Think about it every night and day!♪ Yeah, you're gonna die soon." * "Do you know what I had to do to make this cake?... Let me give you a hint. The icing really isn't icing!... Ew." * "(Painty the Pirate) OOOOOOOH! ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?♪" "(Derp SSundee) I'' do! Now get the freak outta here! (fires gun at 4th wall)" * "Look... at me!... It looks like my mom washed my clothes with a chainsaw!" * "I hate you, Sky!" * "How do I turn this thing off?!" * "Payback sucks!" * "We're professional idiots." * "Do any of you guys want to hang on a cliff? You'll get what I mean soon." * "♪I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me 'cause I'm riding on a wiener boat!♪" * "FREAKIN' BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "Release the Kraken! Oh lord, this was a terrible idea!" * "♪My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard! And they're like, it's better than yours. And I'm like, it's better that yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge!" * "I might not be the prettiest guy in the world, but at least I don't have ''boogers running out of my nose!" * "What is nine plus ten? Eheheheheh... It's eighteen. Just stop it already." * "(Kid) Are you my mother?" "(Derp SSundee) Do I look like your freakin' mother? (looks in F5) Oh. Well this is awkward." * "So if everyone is always saying that pigs can't fly... then why is everyone afraid of the swine flu?" * "(SSundee) You are so freakin' weird." "(Derp SSundee) Well your mom's stupid!" * "We will always remember... (places an 'E' on the wall) Wall-E." * "I've noticed that Villain Crainer is back! With Villain Crainer back, it has awoken, -deep echoed voice- VILLAIN DERP SSUNDEE!" * "-deep echoed voice- Hello, Crainer. I'd like to play a game." * "-deep echoed voice- Welcome to my pizzeria." * "-deep echoed voice- Game. Over. (evil laugh)" * "-deep echoed voice- I hope you like ground beef." * "-deep echoed voice- Bring me the real Bobby!" * "♪All about that cobble! 'Bout that cobble! No bacon! All about that cobble! 'Bout that cobble! No bacon!♪" * "This is the best song in the world! I'm gonna dance all night! I'm gonna dance till my face falls off!" * "Can you smell... what the rock... is cooking?... It's eggs." * "Cobblestone is life. Cobblestone is what's for dinner." * "By the way, your Minecraft is probably crashing right now." * "Gertrude, I just wanted to say that you look acceptionally fat today... NO! GERTRUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE! PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN!" * "Why does this girl have a sword? What are you trying to do with that sword?" * "Stop hitting me!" * "Well you know what they say: Three heads are better than one... EXCEPT FOR THIS JERK! HE SUCKS!" * "You'll never guess what I'm wearing... Nothing! I told you you wouldn't guess!" * "Mickey! Let me pet your ear! (Mickey explodes on contact)" * "Everyone hide your kids!" * "I must be the luckiest man in the world! Too bad everyone hates me!" * "I'm so gangster that I don't even finish my sete-" * "Going to the bathroom with the door open is normal, isn't it?" * "Ok, so do you see that guy back there? I'm gonna poke 'em with my stick!... Poke! Ow! Stop it! What are you- It's just a prank, bro! Bro! It's just a prank!" * "The government is always watching us!" * "I'll throw an ender pearl at your face so hard that it will teleport your nose to your butt!... Smell that cr*p!" * "Oh my god, guys look! There's a girl on the toilet seat on fire! Why is she on fire?!" * "Look, mom! I've been created on The Sims! Does this mean you love me yet?" * "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH Battle Dome." * "You wanna pet my snake?" * "Remember, Crainer. One does not simply #NotGrownUp. You will always be #AllGrownUp." * "You know what's better than cobblestone?... Pink cobblestone. You know what's better than pink cobblestone?... Nothing!... Ever!" * "Well you know what they say: There's no place like home... EXCEPT WHEN YOU CAN'T FLIPPIN' FIND IT!" * "Y'all ready know who it is....... Cobblestone! Cobblestone! Cobblestone! Gotta build it from me. Now watch me whip... Watch me nae nae... Now watch me whip, whip. Watch me nae nae." "What has my life become?" * "This first dance I like to call the Fruit Cake." * "This next dance I like to call the Bird Flap." * "And this next dance I like to call Inappropriate... Yeah, sorry about that one." * "And this next dance I like to call the EEEEEH. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" * "And this next dance I like to call Getting Rejected by a Girl." * "And this next dance I call the Hitler... Yeah, maybe I shouldn't do that dance." * "And this dance I like to call the Yo Girl What's Up... Yo, girl! What's up!" * "And this dance I call it the This Song is Old and Outdated. (does Gangnam Style) You gotta move on, people." * "I'm gonna kill you so hard 'til you die to death!" * "(Makes random noises) Bridges!" * "I hide because I'm afraid to look in the mirrooooors." * "Today is the day I become a man! I will eat chicken... without cooking it." * "♪Hello. It's me. But I don't know the words to this song and I think I have to pee. Can I go pee? Pretty please? Nevermind I peed my pants and it's running down both of my knees.♪ Can I have a paper towel please?" * "Last time that I got in a fight, I accidentally punched myself in the face... Twice! * "I'm gonna raid your house and use your toilet!... But not flush! * "It's just a little poke!" * "I'll throw yellow snow at your face!... Yeah!... I'll pee on yah!" * "I've got more levels than a Home Depot!" * "Nobody calls Gertrude fat and gets away with it!... Crainer, you just messed up." * "I'm a flipping wizard! Abrak-fff-bkt-teeh." * "Hey! My name's Derp SSundee, and welcome to Jack*ss!... (has accident) Somebody call 911." * "I'll 360 no scope your foot!... #360foot!... Foot! Ha-foot! Ha-nya! Ha-nyee! N-foot! Nyeeeee." * "I don't care what you say! I would be a much prettier doll than this guy! (referring to SSundee)" * "This is a public service announcement! Having birthdays are really good for your health! Statistics show that the people who have the most birthdays, live the longest!" * "This one time, this guy in math class broke all of my pencils. But then I got revenge by kicking his foot with my face!" * "#HARAMBEFORPRESIDENT!!!" * "My mom call me fat this one time so I went on a seafood diet... Everything that I see, I eat. * "Don't you just hate saying goodbye?" * "I need a new laugh." * "I swear, I will never make an intro like that again." * "I FREAKIN' SUCK AT YOUTUBE!" Notable series' * Pokemon GO (Inactive) * Would You Rather (Inactive) * Minecraft Factions season 4 (Ended) * Minecraft Crundee Craft (Ended) * Minecraft Sky Factory 2 (Ended) * Minecraft Lucky Block Challenge * Minecraft Gold Cobblestone ModPack (Ended) * Minecraft Diversity 2 (Ended) * Jailbreak Season 3 (Ended) * Happy Wheels (Inactive) * Terra Tech 2 (Ended) * Terra Tech (Ended) * Minecraft Mad Pack 3 Beta (Ended) * Many .io games (Agar.io, Sliter.io, Diep.io, Wings.io, Rather.io) (Inactive) * Pixelmon (Ended) * Astroneer (Ended) * Trollcraft (Ended) * Minecraft Skyfactory 3 (Ended) *100 Ways to Die (Ended) *100 Ways to Die 2 (Ended) *Minecraft Skyfactory 4 (Ended) *Sky Realms (Inactive) *Stardew Valley (Ended) And many other older series (e.g one of his biggest was FTB with lancey). Gallery gAi9nC1.png|SSundee's Minecraft Skin B3kh4lL.png|SSundee's Minecraft Derp Skin profile picture by ask insane ssundee-d6fw5yh.png|Ssundee's Derpy counterpart, Derp Ssundee. wtJdZpPD_400x400.jpg|SSundee in real life SSundee.png|Ditto. SSundee.jpg|SSundee in a pink princess dress External links * Ian's Instagram: http://instagram.com/ssundeeyt * Ian's Twitch: Profile * SSundee also uses Facebook, Twitter and many other social media. He mostly uses Twitter/Twitch, however, he stopped using Twitter after @parody (a well known hacker) hacked his YouTube account and his Twitter account. A short while after this, he began using Twitter again. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views